Boudoir Bombshell
by vermilion aura
Summary: Amber brings her modeling career to Edgeworth in a way that he never imagined. EdgeworthxOC


**Author's Notes** : It has been a few weeks since I last posted. I've been busy with things that popped up in my life. I ended up writing this and another one-shot to make up for the time that I didn't update. The title is inspired by a certain photo shoot that I've come to know within the last few weeks, and it led to an idea, bringing me to write this piece. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

He came home to a dark, quiet mansion after another long day at work. With new evidence uncovered in the investigation he was currently assigned to, he ended up staying way later than anticipated to prepare an argument for the upcoming trial. Breathing out a huge sigh from feeling exhausted, Miles set his briefcase down on the nearby side table and made his way over to the kitchen. After all the work he did today, he was more than ready to relax and unwind.

He took notice of the dim light setting off a candlelit glow in the dining area and quirked a brow when he saw a black book lying on the table with a piping hot cup of freshly made tea. Taking a sip and relishing in the warmth and sweet flavor, Miles saw a note on top of the book.

 _I had a hunch you would be late coming home from work today. Enjoy that cup of tea, and when you finish looking through that black book, bring it up to the bedroom. I love you, Miles. -Amber_

A small smile formed on his lips; leave it to his girlfriend to always put a smile on his face after a long day. With another sip of tea, Miles reached for the book and saw the words " _For my Love, Miles_ " engraved on the spiral. When he opened to the very first page of the book, his breath hitched at what he saw.

It was a picture of his girlfriend posing on what appeared to be a bed in lace lingerie, a matching garter belt and thigh high stockings. Looking through the book, he saw that there were numerous, sexy pictures of her in the lingerie in different poses and a gleam in her hazel eyes, and he could feel his heart racing within the confines of his chest. Finishing the remainder of his tea, he took the book upstairs to the bedroom, finding the door cracked open with a soft, golden glow emitting from the crack. Without hesitation, he pushed the door open and found her lounging on her stomach on the king-sized mattress in a sexy, black lace bra, a matching thong, garter belt and black thigh high lace stockings.

His throat went dry at the sight of her; had it not been for his self-restraint, he would have pounced her right then and there and taken her in every way imaginable.

"Welcome home, Miles," she purred in a husky tone.

"Damn. You look so sexy right now, and this album is just as sexy," he managed to say.

"Since I had the day off today, I scheduled an appointment for today a few months back with a close friend of mine who works as a professional photographer. I did what is called a boudoir shoot, which is an experience for women to feel comfortable in their own skin before a camera. It was more of a reminder to myself that even though I'm a well-known singer and model, I'm still a human being, and a gorgeous one at that.

"Plus, I thought it would be a perfect gift for you too."

"It is a wonderful gift, and I will say that you are incredibly sexy to me in my eyes. You always have been and always will be, and I'll prove that to you right now."

Setting the book down, Miles proceeded to remove his jacket, vest, and cravat, letting them hit the floor before beginning to loosen the buttons on his shirt. Amber watched him intently, keeping her hazel eyes locked with his grey orbs as he removed his shirt, revealing his muscular physique to her. He then proceeded to kick off his pants and shoes until he was in his boxers before making his way over to the bed.

Amber sat up as he got close, giving him the opportunity to seize her by the waist and pull her close to cover her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, and she lied back on the bed, pulling him down with her and wrapping her slender legs around his waist.

Their tongues intertwined in a sensual dance as he deepened the kiss, relishing in the sweet taste of her mouth. One hand moved up to unclasp her bra, with her pulling the fabric away and tossing it to the side. The same hand rubbed her bare back while his other hand began stroking her leg, starting from her ankle and working his way up to her hip. He then broke away from her lips and moved down to her neck, showering her throat with kisses and making her writhe underneath him. A moan that resembled his name flooded the entire room emerged from her lips when he nibbled her throat with his teeth, and he loved how it sounded. If he had the ability to stop time, he would never want the night to end.

His other hand found her other leg, and with skill, loosened the suspenders of the garter belt that held her stockings up and pulled them down her legs.

He continued to work his way down, kissing the valley between her breasts. One hand cupped her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers while his lips lavished her other breast. He showered numerous kisses on her exposed flesh, timing it in rhythm with the hand kneading her breast, and Amber nearly turned to jelly when she felt his lips enclose around her hardened nipple and tugged the bud. One of her hands found his head, holding him against her breast as he sucked her nipple dry, her moaning continuous as he continued giving her pleasure.

"Oh, Miles! Don't stop!" she exclaimed softly, the hand on his head grabbing his hair. He smirked and moaned against her nipple as he continued sucking her flesh, and he repeated the process with her other nipple.

As he sucked her other nipple dry, one hand found the junction between her legs, going underneath her thong and pushing two of his fingers into her core. Amber arched her back slightly as her hands found his back, skillfully massaging his skin. She then moved her hands down to the waistline of his boxers, caressing his body as they made their way down and began pulling them down his broad legs. He took over when she could no longer reach, and when he kicked his boxers off, Miles grabbed her garter belt and thong, pulling them down and tossing them across the room. He then prepared himself to get inside her, and in one, rough stroke, buried himself deep into her core.

She was at a loss for words when he entered her, her hands finding his back and grazing his shoulder blades with her nails. He started off slow and gentle, and then picked up the pace while getting a little rougher with every thrust. Their moans mixed together as their lovemaking hit the highest peak of intensity, and his seed spilled into the deepest pit of her core when they both hit climax. With another moan, Miles collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck and breathing heavily against her skin. Amber wrapped her arms around his shoulders, wanting him as close to her as physically possible.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, Amber. I love everything about you, and I love every part of you. What I see when I look at you is the definition of beautiful."

Amber nodded as she relished in how close he was to her.

"I did the boudoir shoot to remind myself of my own beauty and also remind myself of how beautiful you see me. I know you love me for who I am, and I didn't want to lose sight of that throughout my career and lifestyle."

He got off of her and then pulled out of her, rolling over so that he was lying next to her and pulled the silk bedsheet over them. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, with her bringing one of her legs over his own.

"You will never lose sight of it for as long as we're together. I will always be here to remind you of that, okay?"

Amber nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Miles. I love you."

He placed a soft, gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too, Amber."

He proceeded to stroke her hair with his fingertips until her breathing steadied, which was the signal that she fell asleep, and he succumbed to slumber not long after.

* * *

 **End Notes:** The other one-shot I wrote can be found on my Dreamwidth account and on AO3 since the fandom in particular has yet to be introduced here. I'm still in the process of writing out _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , and I have an idea for a _Code Geass_ flash fic series involving Lelouch and my OC, Sayuri Kotone. Be on the lookout for that, and check back for the next update!


End file.
